


Little Secret (Prompted Ficlet)

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, puns, referenced but absent polyamorous partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr Askbox Prompt for an Adaar/Iron Bull "I'm Pregnant"</p><p>Kassaanda Adaar was keeping a little secret from her lovers when she went off to fight Corypheus, afraid they'd try and stop her from fighting- now it's time to tell them, starting with the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret (Prompted Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/gifts).



> There probably wasn't really a reason for me to keep this in my headcanon where it's an OT3, other than it made for some amusing mental pictures of her as a second mommy to a lil Vashoth kid. I mean, no seriously, my FEELS.
> 
> If I get time/plotbunnies I'll also add Josie being told, but can't make promises, because SO MANY plotbunnies.

Kassaanda was relieved when Bull invited her to sneak off from the general celebrations for a more private one up in her rooms, but she had a little less of an immediately celebratory mood, considering she'd been actively keeping a secret from him.

“All right, Kadan- what's eating you- since it's not me at the moment? Solas' disappearing act making your horns itch too?”

Of _course_ he'd noticed. He also probably spotted the lack of alchemy lab off in the side alcove already too.

“Nothing to do with him. Just to do with us. And Josie, in a less technical sense-”

“Oooohay, Kadan, you're nervous, take a few breaths. What's going on? Scandal problems, Red getting protective again?”

“Pff. No more than usual at the moment,” for a moment she was amused that he thought she'd be worried about scandals, at least. “But- according to the healers, I'm pregnant.”

There was a long moment of silence, as he stared at her.

“Alright, Kadan- how long? And how're you feeling about it?”

“I had it looked into a little over a week ago, and grabbed that healer mage when we got back here to look into whether or not everything seemed fine still. He said it looked like I didn't get too banged around in the fight,” she flashed a proud smile at the Inquisitor's Bodyguard, who was damn good at his job, then sobered, “ _I'd_ like to keep it. Though might piss off people wanting me to run around closing rifts in a hurry for a while. Got a bit of a speech about no more fighting- and definitely no more vitaar or huffing in fumes or drinking weird alchemical things from here out.”

“You didn't say anything before the fight- you _fought_ that thing while pregnant with our kid?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Bull grinned, “Now that's _impressive_. You're gonna be one _badass_ mother. I'm even more proud of you, Kadan.”

He pulled her into a massive hug, and she relaxed, chuckling and kissing him, which became a harder kiss, and hungrier embrace, one hand sliding down over her belly.

“So- how careful am I going to have to be,” he asked finally, “In order to be a badass mother fucker?”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I am not sorry about that pun. And neither is Bull. 
> 
> You know Bull would just be so proud if his girlfriend kicked a demigod wannabe's ass while pregnant.
> 
> Just, like, that's his bragging story in taverns now, forever.


End file.
